Long Live
by Wings-of-an-angel87
Summary: Annabeth is the sheltered Princess of Alithia. In order to save her country going to war, she must marry Prince Percy of Atlantis. Though, when strange occurrences start threatening the 12 kingdoms, there wedding is slightly delayed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This was just an idea I had for a series. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's pov**

It was one of those nights where the sky was a navy blue, the moon was not to be found, and only the stars lit up the Earth with a pale glow. All I wanted to do was get out. I wanted to see the stars in all it's beauty. So like the rebellious twenty year old I am, I left the castle.

I was not stupid of course. I brought a compass and a small knife just in case I got lost or anything attacked me. So as quiet as a mouse, I started climbing down from my window using the vines that grew along the castle wall. Then, I realized I forgot one thing as I heard footsteps creeping around the castle bend.

The guards.

My breath hitched. I could hear them talking to each other in low whispers, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I stopped climbing and laid as flat as I could against the wall as possible. As they drew closer to my bedroom window, I could hear them.

"-the queen said today?" One of the guards said.

"No, what?" The other one responded.

"The eldest prince from Atlantis is coming to Alithia tonight,"

Why would the eldest prince from Atlantis be coming here? They hate us!

"What for?"

"I have no idea. She didn't say, but I bet it has something to do with the threat of declaring war on us,"

My heart stopped.

"Yeah, probably here to work out a deal. Probably an arranged marriage or something."

My mind blocked out the rest of the conversation. War? No one told me anything about war? As the princess, I should have been notified immediately! My mother never tells me anything anymore.

Once I realized the guards were gone, I started climbing down the vines again. As I put both feet on the ground, I let out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was a close one," a voice said. I turned around and punched someone in the stomach. They hunched over while grabbing there stomach.

"That was a little uncalled for," the person said with struggle.

"Don't sneak up on people like that!" I scolded.

"I didn't mean to! I thought you saw me,"

"Well, I didn't," I crossed my arms and glared at the body still hunched over in pain. All I can tell was that they were obviously a boy from the deep voice.

"Then, I apologize." the boy said, "Though, since you just kicked me in the stomach, I was hoping you could help me out here?"

"Yes, of course," I said quickly. I helped the boy walk into the woods where I knew there was a place to rest.

"Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"You'll see," I responded. We were almost there. In the woods not too far away from the palace, but far enough where they wouldn't find it while hunting, I had a little hide out for nights exactly this. It was in between a grove of closely knit together trees. When I first found it, it was just ruins left over from the old parts of the castle back in older times. I transformed it to a small hide out by tying a white blanket around the highest parts of the ruins to make some sort of canopy. It was complete with pillows and blankets to act as a bed, a few weapons I found that were lost in hunts, first aid kits and some food.

When we arrived, I had the boy sit down on the bed. I grabbed the first aid and took out some ice.

"Lift up your shirt." I instructed. He did as he was told. I pressed the ice pack to the spot I punched him. "The worst you should have is a bruise, so don't worry. I didn't think I was that strong."

"It's ok. I've had worse wounds," the boy said.

As we laid there silence, I finally had a good look at his face. I didn't recognize him, but if I ever saw him again I would. He was more than just some random cute boy, but quite attractive. He had messy, jet black hair that swept over his head and stuck up in random places. He had sea green eyes and pointed features. His skin was tan and he had a troublemaker's smile. He was very fit, lean and muscular.

"So, what were you doing out so late at night?" The boy asked.

"Are you really in the position to be asking me questions?"

"Well, maybe hearing you talk will help with the pain you caused," He shot back.

I grimaced. "Sorry about that. Anyways, I just wanted to see the stars," I answered.

"Why?" The boy asked with confusion.

"I don't really get out much. Usually I'm locked in the castle most of the time. I never go to neighboring villages, and I can't even think about going to other kingdoms. The only time I get out side is in the castle grounds or nights like this."

"Why are you so sheltered?"

"My parents are very over protective. If they found out that I was here with you at a secret hide out, they would probably lock me up until I die."

The boy said nothing for while. Then, he reached up and pointed to my locket. "Is that the royal symbol of Alithia?"

I clutched it in my hands. If this boy was really a murderer, it wouldn't be smart to tell him who I was. "No..." I lied.

"Yeah, it is!" the boy concluded.

I removed my hand from the locket. No point in hiding my identity now.

"Can I see it?" He asked.

I took off the locket without saying a word and hand it to him. What the hell am I doing? This is really reckless of me. I was basically telling this guy I was Princess Annabeth Chase of Alithia! Though, I couldn't help but to trust him. Something about him made me think that he was trustworthy and that he would do me no harm. I don't know if that comforted me or scared me even more.

"This is really pretty," he commented as he ran his finger across the symbol. The locket was shaped in the heart. The symbol of Alithia, which was an owl, was carved into the silver locket. Two star sapphires were the eyes of the owl.

"Thank you," he gave the locket back to me. I put around my neck again.

"Wait if you have that locket, does that mean your a princess?" He asked.

Was this guy that slow? Do I literally have to wear a sign flashing my name or?

"No, of course not. I just stole it from the princess," I said sarcastically.

"So, that's what you were doing climbing down the castle walls," he said in response.

I shook my head while giving him a look. "Kidding," he said.

"So, you really are a princess." He said.

"Yep!" I confirmed.

"So, since there is only one princess in Alithia I'm guessing your Princess Annabeth?"

"Right again!"

"That explains a lot, seeing as why your parents never let you leave. You do have to take on the kingdom one day as you are the oldest."

"Yeah, I suppose so. Though, I just wished they trusted me more. I wish they would let me leave and see the world. What good is a princess who didn't even know there might be a war between her country and another?"

The boy's eyes widened. "You didn't know about the fighting between the Atlantis and Alithia?"

"I didn't even know the Prince of Atlantis was arriving. Much less what the war is about."

"Oh," the boy said. He seemed to be in a deep thought. Like he was connecting something together. I really wanted to know what it was. Instead, I broke the pensive silence.

"Anyways, you should probably head to sleep. That bruise will feel a lot better in the morning," I suggested.

"Of course. Are you going to stay with me?" He asked.

I hesitated. Staying out here with some random guy-who I didn't even know the name of- was probably even more dangerous. Besides, I never stayed out this long. Though, leaving him alone with an injury wouldn't be very kind.

I nodded eventually. I settled beside him, but I made sure there was a great deal of space between. Eventually I heard him fall asleep. Not soon after, I did too.

* * *

The next morning, I snuck back into my room. When I woke up, the boy was gone. A note laid in his place. It explained that he went back to the castle and how he hoped to see me around.

I climbed into my window, not making a sound. It didn't matter because I was already caught.

"Whoops?" I said with a apologetic smile.

"WHOOPS? YOU SNUCK OUT AGAIN AND ALL YOU SAY IS WHOOPS?"

"Calm down, Piper. Annabeth probably just lost track of time again."

Piper McLean had dark brown hair that was choppy and uneven and often had random braids scattered around. Her eyes were forever changing from green, to blue, to brown. She had flawless, dark tanned skin, as she was from the Native American descent. She was lean, but quite muscular. Regardless of how she tries to play it down, she has always been very beautiful. Though, she doesn't really like the attention.

"Thalia, she's supposed to call us when she wants to do that! We can't have her die on us!" Piper shot back.

Thalia rolled her eyes. "She's old enough to take care of herself."

"Thank you, Thalia." I put in.

Thalia Grace had spiky black hair that rested a little bit above her shoulders. She had electric blue eyes that were quite intimidating at points. Freckles danced across her pale skin. She was lean, but was actually the strongest girl I've ever known. She could beat up anyone and make people cower in fear just from her death glare.

Thalia turned to me. "Don't be thanking me. You still are in trouble."

I rolled my eyes. "What ever. You say that every time and nothing really happens."

"She's right," Piper agreed.

"Oh, shut up!"

Piper and Thalia are my best friends. We have grown up together, though Piper is a year younger than me and Thalia is two years older. Together, the both of them are on the elite team called the Half-Bloods.

The Half-Bloods were teenagers whose parents were Roman or Greek gods or goddesses called demigods. The twelve kingdoms, called the Olympians as a whole, built this team to defend them from outside threats. Each kingdom was ruled by a god or goddess. My kingdom is the goddess Athena's kingdom, technically making me a demigod. Everyone on the team was a prince or princess from a kingdom, though not every kingdom was represented. This was only an idea my mom came up with a few years back. Forever since, Alithia has become there home base.

There is six team members so far. Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite; Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus; Jason Grace, AKA Thalia's younger brother, Son of Jupiter; Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus; Frank Zhang, Son of Mars and Legacy of Poseidon; and finally Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto. The teacher and trainer of the Half-Bloods are Chiron, who is a centaur.

"Anyways," Thalia began, "we will deal with you later. We came to tell you that in an hour you have a meeting with your mother and the Prince of Atlantis. Also, Frank Zhang and Hazel Levesque is arriving back today"

"Really? They are arriving with the Prince?"

"Yep! They finally completed there mission," Piper explained.

Frank and Hazel got a mission about a year back, but that is private information only the rulers of the kingdoms and the Half-Bloods know about.

"So get dressed! We will meet you at the Grand hall for breakfast," Thalia said. They both left and left me there to get ready.

After taking a shower, I decided on wearing a floral, short-sleeved dress with a light pink bow around the waist. I threw my hair up into a bun and wore only mascara for make up. I topped the look off with a pair of white flats.

I made my way down to the Grand Hall. Thalia and Piper waited for me right outside. I finally noticed what they were wearing.

Thalia wore a light pink shirt that was tucked into a black and white, stripped high low skirt that started around her mid-thigh and ended at her knees in the back. She had a huge, gray statement belt and a red cropped leather jacket. She wore eyeliner and mascara, and kept her hair down. She topped the look off with black sneakers.

Piper wore a short-sleeved, light blue romper. Around the neckline and bottom of the romper was a white, lace edging. Her hair was in it's usually braids and she had no make up on. She wore white heels to complete the look.

"You ready?" Thalia asked.

I nodded. The guards pushed the door upon and announced us. The first thing I saw was Jason, Leo, Hazel, and Frank talking and laughing like old times.

When we walked in, Hazel ran up to us first and gave us all huge hugs.

"I missed you guys so much!" She exclaimed.

"We missed you too, Hazel," Piper said.

Hazel was an African American who had curly, cinnamon hair that went down to her shoulders. Her eyes were gold and she had a dark complexion. She was the shortest of all of us, but she was still very toned and fit. She wore a purple, half-sleeved top and a floral skirt. She had little heels to boost her height. She kept her hair down and wore no make up.

"How about me?" Frank asked. He pulled each of us in for a bear hug.

"Not really," Thalia said joking around.

"Too bad," he said with a shrug.

Frank was a Chinese-Canadian who had black, cropped, military hair style. He has a brown eyes and pale skin. A year ago he had a baby face and was pretty stocky. His face had thinned out and lost all the baby fat. His shoulder broadened and he is more muscular and lean. Though he was still tall as ever. He wore a dark green shirt and tan shorts.

"I gotta say Frank, I will miss the Chinese-Canadian Baby Man you were," Leo commented.

"Thanks Leo for reminding me of that nickname," Frank said while playfully rolling his eyes.

Leo was a Latino boy who resembled an elf. He had curly black hair and dark brown eyes. He had pointy ears, an elf-like face and an impish grin on his face. He had a slim and scrawny build and was pretty short for a guy. He wore a red button down and black shorts.

"At least your nickname isn't as bad as Sparky's over here," Thalia said pointing at her brother.

"Trust me, at least you don't get called Sparky, Golden Boy, Blonde Superman," Jason said.

Jason looked nothing like Thalia even though they were siblings. Jason has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. He was pretty tan and had a scar on the side of his lip for trying to eat a stapler. He was tall and had an athletic build. He wore a white shirt with bright pink shorts.

"Where is my parents?" I asked.

"We haven't seen them. I imagine they'll be arriving with the Prince." Hazel answered.

"Has anyone actually met him?" Piper asked.

"Yeah, Hazel and I saw him arriving at the castle about the same time we were. He was actually pretty polite," Frank answered.

"I don't know, seeing as he's here to make a deal not to start a war is a bit unnerving." I commented.

"You know why he's here?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, don't you?" I asked in confusion.

"Of course, but you aren't,"Jason said with suspicion.

"Well..."I trailed off.

"Annabeth!" Piper scolded.

"What? No one tells me anything! I have a right to know as the princess! How am I supposed to rule one day when I don't even know about a possible war!" I defended.

"Wait, do you know what the deal is?" Hazel asked.

"No!"

"Oh no," they chorused.

"What?"

Piper was about to speak when the guards opened the door.

"Announcing your highness Queen Athena Chase and King Frederick Chase of Alithia," the guard announced.

My parents stepped inside the room. Normally, the guards would close the door, but they kept it open as a boy else walked in.

" _That must be the prince,_ " Thalia whispered.

"Welcoming for the first time, Prince Perseus Jackson of Atlantis," the guards announced.

I studied the boy. He looked familiar, but I didn't know where. Maybe I've seen him in a text book?

He studied the room first. Then he scanned the faces that were looking at him. His eyes landed on mine.

My chest dropped. I stopped breathing momentarily. The boy standing there was one I recognized. I could never forgot those sea green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! thank you for the support on the last chapter! Though, I want to explain some things for you.**

 **1) This takes place in the future, but there is still kingdoms. Objects such as hover boards, weapons, and advanced technology is futuristic. Though, some things still remain old fashioned like kingdoms, balls, and royal concerns**

 **2) The gods are not immortal in the story. They are mortals with super powers basically, so technically they are gods, but for the sake of the story they are called that.**

 **If you have any comments/questions please leave a review! Thank you very much for reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the series**

* * *

 **Percy's pov**

I knew I really messed up once I saw the pure anger set in on her face. When she looked at me first, the one word to describe her reaction was shock. She covered her mouth to silence the tiny gasp, her eyes going wide to the fact they were practically bulging out of her head. Then, I saw the wheels turn She fixed me a calculated glance that suddenly turn into a death glare. I could feel the animosity dripping of her.

I mean I can't blame her. How was I supposed I coincidentally meet the princess of the country that hated us? Not to mention daughter of the goddess who hated my father the most? It took me a while to figure out who she really was. It's not like I've seen her before yesterday. Though, her looks should have tipped me.

She had beautiful, blonde, princess curls that laid across her back loosely. She had a pointed nose, high cheekbones, and plump lips. Her skin was tan, flawless, and soft like it was made of silk. She was strong, but lean and busty all at the same time. No matter how pretty she was, her eyes should have tipped me off the most. They were gray like a storm and what I imagined every child of Athena to be like. They always looked like they were moving, calculating, taking in every sight and analyzing it from every possible angle.

When I saw the royal symbol of Alithia on her locket, I wasn't surprised to know that she was a princess. Then, I thought about our position. Me, Prince Percy Jackson of Atlantis, and her, Princess Annabeth Chase of Alithia. Our countries hate each other! No doubt in my mind that she hated me, too.

And now, I was experiencing that first hand. Annabeth standing in front of me, absolutely angry, maybe about to kill me.

Then, I saw something I never thought I would see.

She smiled. Annabeth smiled at me. Her emotions literally changed from If-looks-could-kill-you-would-probably-be-digging-the-grave-your-gonna-lie-in-for-eternity to "Hi, how you doing?".

"Hey, it's really nice to meet you Prince Perseus" She said while making her way over to me. She can't actually be nice to me right now, right? This has to be a joke!

"Please, call me Percy. No need to use my title Princess," I said in the calmest way I could.

"Then, please call me Annabeth," She gave me another sweet smile. I smiled nervously back.

"You know," She began, "I saw you walking a bit funny over here. Could you have been possibly have been injured?"

"Yes, in the stomach," I said in confusion. She knew I had a bruise-she was the one that gave it to me.

"Oh really? Let me give you another one!" And with that she punched me in the stomach much harder than last time. I doubled over, a rush of servants were at my side, the queen was scolding the Princess.

"Annabeth! How dare you insult are guest? You should treat him with respect, as he does with you!" the Queen directed at her daughter.

Annabeth looked unfazed. Actually, she kind of seemed happy with this. She had a satisfying smile on her face.

"It's ok, Queen Athena. I understand why she punched me. There has been a slight misunderstanding between your daughter and I," I said.

"That has no excuse for her actions! Annabeth, you have never acted out in your life! You will tend to Prince Percy's wounds and get him everything he needs until he is 100% better!" Her mom ordered.

"Mom, I-"

"Nope! Got to the infirmary and tend him yourself!" Her mom commanded once again.

Annabeth wrapped her arm around my waist as she did so yesterday and led me to the infirmary. She made me lie down on a cot as she got out some ice.

There was an awkward silence. Annabeth still seemed really pissed.

"I can explain," I said.

"You don't need to," she snapped.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" I asked.

"Actually, I prefer silence."

"Can't I just explain?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Can't have a chance?"

"You already did back in the tent," Annabeth said with venom.

"How about you make judgment after I explain?"

"I don't think so."

My brows furrowed. "This is why I didn't tell you! I knew you would judge me before you got to know me."

"Excuse me for being honest and not lying."

"Wow, you really are such a princess." I rolled my eyes.

"Will you shut up!" she retorted.

"Of course, Princess. I will follow your every command." I said with sarcasm.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Well, you are a princess," I defended.

"Your saying that to mock me, not for respect. There _is_ a difference."

"What ever, Princess." I brushed off.

"You-"

"Excuse me, but the Queen and King has requested you both to show up for dinner," the nurse said.

Annabeth helped me out of bed. It hurt just a bit when I walked on my own, but I could deal with the pain. Together, we walked to the Grand Hall for dinner.

When we arrived, all of our friends, Chiron and the Queen and King were already there. The two seats left was one on either side of the Queen. We sat down across from each other glaring at each other.

"Please serve the food now that everyone is here, Mr. Dupont," my mother said.

The five course meal was served. Laughter erupted from the Grand Hall. Hazel and Frank told us about there trip, not going into too much detail of course. They were the cutest couple I've ever seen! A nice new development that everyone has been betting on for years, including the King and Queen. The Queen won-which isn't really that much of a surprise.

I talked about everything in Atlantis. The people, the food, and the daily life. Everyone seemed really interested, even Queen Athena. I think she's warming up to me because she gave me a smile. A genuine smile too! She even started telling me embarrassing stories about Annabeth that caused a lot of protest on Annabeth's part and a lot of enjoyment on mine.

Annabeth didn't acknowledge me one bit except to glare at me or roll her eyes every time I talked. I just glared back without trying to get caught by her parents. She'd kick me under the seat when I laughed at an embarrassing story about Annabeth. Other than that, she completely ignored me.

On another note, it was good to see everyone on Half-Bloods again. The last time I saw them was when I was turned 18 and had a birthday celebration, AKA a huge ball. It was kinda boring, so we all snuck out after the ball and had our own party.

Soon enough, Chiron told us about the upcoming competition to be in the Half-Bloods.

"There are only two spots available. Basically, each competitor is going to participate in three task they must complete. The last person to complete the task is out of the competition. Then whoever is left will duel each other to get one of the two spots. Last two people who are standing wins." Chiron explained.

"The competition can be held in the stadium," the king offered.

"Thank you, your highness," Chiron said.

"When is the competition?" Jason asked. The Elite Team seemed excited to get two new members.

"In six months time. You can sign up in the three months." Chiron answered.

"Hey Percy," Thalia began, "Maybe you should try out."

"What? Me? No!" I protested.

"Actually Prince Percy, it might be in your best interest to try out. It is good for you as the future King to get some experience." King Frederick commented.

I thought about it. He wasn't wrong, it would probably be good to see the outside world. Get some experience, see how other kingdoms function, see the dangers of this world. Not a bad idea actually.

"I think your right, King Frederick." I turned to Chiron, "Do you mind training me?"

Chiron smiled. "Of course! I will train you the best I can, but this doesn't mean you are guarantee a spot on the team."

"Thank you, sir."

After dinner, the Queen and King wanted to have a meeting with Annabeth and I about how to solve our war crises. Well, they said they were going to have a meeting with me, but Annabeth demanded as the Princess to be there as well. She told the that she knew about the war and that they owe it to her to let her come to the meeting. Her parents didn't argue.

When I arrived at one of the war rooms, everyone was already there. The King, the Queen, Annabeth, and all the royal advisers including Chiron would all be discussing the situation. A few guards stood outside the doors, but that was only it.

"Prince Percy take a seat." The King said gesturing to the seat besides Annabeth. She glared at me as I sat down. I rolled my eyes in response.

"This meeting has now begun," one of the advisers said.

"Prince Perseus," the Queen began, "You are here on the behalf of your kingdom and the king to prevent a war from raging out among our country, Alithia, and yours, Atlantis."

"That is correct, your highness. I only want to talk this situation out and come to a conclusion and end the long, on-going, rivalry between the two kingdoms." I responded.

"You understand that both parties are to blame for the recent events? These recent events such as capturing others ships, fighting over land, and sabotage of such trade deal made with other Kingdoms." King Frederick asked.

"Yes, I do understand that both parties are to plan. Also, that both parties had suffered from the consequences of the others doing. I believe though that a solution can be made to assure peace for centuries to come." I said.

"And do you have an idea of a solution?" Annabeth jumped in. Everyone was kinda shocked she even spoke.

"Yes. A treaty would solve this problem. Both countries leaders will sign a treaty stating that past actions are forgotten, both kingdoms are now in a alliance, and that they would help each other. I think that our countries should work together and help each other become stronger."

The advisers looked around nervously. I knew that my idea would be rejected.

"See, we can't accept a treaty." One of the advisers said, "Because of the past treaty that is now broken, we need more assurance that there ill not be war. I'm guessing your kingdom isn't ready for war as much as we are."

"Then, does anyone else have any other suggestions?" Annabeth asked.

There was a silence, until one of the more older advisers spoke.

"Well, the other advisers and I though about a solution that would ensure absolute peace and wealth for both kingdom. Though, this solution may not be a solution you like very much, but it is the best we have."

"Please share anyway," I said.

"Often, arranged marriages between two kingdoms are made for peace purposes. Both kingdoms can't go to war, both will have increased wealth, resources can be shared, and this will establish peace forever."

"Are you suggesting for Annabeth and Percy to get married?" King Frederick asked.

I choked on the water I was drinking, but I disguised it as a cough. Annabeth's eyes widened. She didn't want this as much as I did. Us getting married would be a disaster!

"Um, Father? Do you believe that would be the best decision? I agree with Prince Percy. A treaty seems more appealing." Annabeth said nervously.

"I disagree. An arranged marriage seems like the best solution. Both kingdoms benefit from the effects of the marriage." The Queen said.

"How about you Percy? We do need your input." Chiron said.

I swallowed. I had to do what was right, even if that meant giving up my own happiness.

"Ok. If this is surely the best option, then yes I will marry Princess Annabeth."

Annabeth gave me a startled look. It was half glare and half what-the-hell-are-you-thinking?. I glared back. This was the best decision.

"Then, it's final." the King said, "Percy and Annabeth will get married."

"Meeting over."

* * *

 **Don't you love the fire between Annabeth and Percy? Don't worry, they will end up together but I think that having them hate each other while being forced to marry is very entertaining.**

 **Thank you for reading! Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series**

* * *

 **Annabeth's pov**

" _Then, it's final." the King said, "Percy and Annabeth will get married."_

" _Meeting over."_

Percy's face showed no emotion as he stepped out of the war room. He had a blank look on his face, one that screamed soldier. The only thing different was his eyes. He look deep in thought. I dragged him away to one of the closets. His face remained the same.

I shut the door and turn around to face him. "What the fuck?"

Percy shook his head. "What now?" This was the first time I've seem him show any emotion since the war room.

"You agreed to an arranged marriage! Why? Why would you do that?" I asked him.

"You wouldn't understand," he said. I couldn't help to think that he was disappointed. Not that he marrying me, but that I really couldn't truly understand. Something is going on, something deeper.

"What's wrong?" I asked with concern. Sure, he could be an ass, but still I know something is not right.

"Nothing, I'm fine." he said with a forced smile.

"Is it that your marrying me? Because trust me your no ray of sunshine either," I said half-joking, half-serious.

"No, it's not that. Look, it's nothing. Don't worry," Percy gave me a soft smile. It didn't seem genuine, like the smiles on a models face- empty and forced.

I tugged on his hand again and dragged him out of the closet. He seemed confused, but I gave him a look that told him not to argue. I dragged him through the halls and to the kitchen. I sped past all the cooks that were preparing tonight's dinner and into the back door.

"What is this place?" Percy asked looking around.

"This is my private kitchen," I answered. The kitchen was smaller than the main kitchen, but still bigger than any kitchen in a middle man's house. The counter tops were a white granite and shaped the whole room. White cabinets sat above. A sink was placed on the opposite side of the refrigerator, in the middle was the stove. Ovens were on the opposite end of the room. In the middle was an white island with pastel blue chairs.

"Why are we here?" He asked.

"To make cookies of course! Why else?"

"Why are you doing this?" Percy asked a little more forcibly.

"You ask too many questions," I said.

"Just answer the question,"

I looked down as I felt my cheeks warming up. "When I was younger, every time I was sad or upset my mom would bake my chocolate cookies. Than, I would tell her what was wrong as we ate. I guess it just a comfort thing. We don't have to bake anything, but I just thought it might cheer you up. It's your choice."

Percy smiled. "Ok."

"Wait, really?" I exclaimed. Well, that's a surprise.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I still don't find you annoying," he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes, "Same goes for you. Now first we need to get all the ingredients out." I started pulling out the flour, eggs, sugar, and anything we needed.

"Don't we need a recipe?" Percy asked.

"Nope! I've memorized it after a few years." I said as a I softened the butter in the microwave.

"Huh, you really are smart."

"Well, I am a daughter of Athena. We are known for being wise."

"Wise Girl. Yeah, I like that." Percy said to himself.

"Better than Princess."

"I think so, Wise Girl."

"How about you started on the wet ingredients?"

"Ok..." Percy trailed off. He took the other bowl and stared at me. I stopped beating the butter, white sugar, and brown sugar.

"You don't know how to bake, do you?"

"Nope."

I giggled. "Ok, what you are going to do is first crack the eggs in a bowl. We only need two." I instructed.

Percy had cracked 8 eggs: Three from dropping it on the floor, two from crushing it in his hands, one from cracking it two hard on the side of the bowl, and the last one actually made it, but not without shells in the bowl. I beated the egg into the batter. Then, I took one of the eggs and cracked it into the bowl. Percy looked astonished.

"You make it look so easy," he commented.

"It is, once you get the hang of it! How about you try beating the egg in?"

"I don't know. I'll probably mess up," Percy said cautiously.

"No, you won't. Here, let me show you."

Once I showed him how to mix, I let him try. I could tell he was focused because his face scrunched up just a bit and his lips were parted. His gelled hair was losing it's volume and plastered to his forehead It made me wanted to reach out and fix it. Instead, I refrained and focused on his mixing. His sleeves were to his elbows, so his tan muscles showed as he mixed the batter. His green eyes were concentrated. He bit his lip, something that made my heart melt just a bit.

"You checking me out, Princess?" Percy

The rest of the time, I showed Percy how to bake cookies while he tried not to cover the kitchen in batter. Once we were done with the batter, it turned around to get out the chocolate chips and found Percy putting blue food coloring into the batter. A lot of food coloring.

I put my hands on my hips. "And what are you doing?" I asked with a smirk.

Percy gave me an innocent smile. "Nothing, just spicing it up!"

"By putting blue food coloring?"

"Kinda a tradition in my house. We always had blue cookies." Percy answered.

"Had?"

"Had. But I can tell you that story when we eat."

While the cookies were baking, I brought two mugs of hot chocolate though it was summer. Percy questioned it, but I explained to him we can't have cookies without hot chocolate. So, we sat there eating our cookies and drinking from the mugs.

"So," Percy began, "when my mom was little, she used to live with an abusive stepfather. One day, he said no food or could be blue. From then on, she proved him wrong by baking everything with blue food dye. She at least had one blue thing in every meal, and forced him and her sibling to eat it as well. My mom continued the tradition when she married my father and when she had me."

Percy stopped for a moment before continuing. "We used to bake all the time. She especially loved blue cookies. Then, she died and..."

He trailed off. He had tears in his eyes. I put my hand over his and gave him a comforting smile. He smiled back in thanks. Something warm filled my chest.

 _What a cute smile._

Wait, what?

I pulled my hand back and slightly glared at him. "Don't take this little baking rendezvous of ours as me actually liking you. I still hate you."

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Wise Girl." He said smirking.

I rolled my eyes."There's that nickname again. Your not going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"Not anytime soon, Wise Girl."

A little later in the evening, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel came to my room to watch some old Rom-Coms and gossip.

In the middle of 10 Things I hate About You, one of my favorite old movies, Thalia started pestering me about Percy.

"So, servants were telling me they saw you in the kitchen together baking cookies and having a glass of hot chocolate. Is there anything you wanna tell us, Annie?" Thalia said.

"Thalia, we were just baking cookies. It's not like we were making out!" I said.

"You sure? Because I couldn't help to notice how much he was starring at you." Piper joined in.

"He wasn't starring at me," I said flat out.

"Yes, he was!" Hazel said, "Every time you weren't starring at him that is."

"Not you too, Hazel!" I groaned. "Look, there's nothing going on with Percy and I. Besides things are way too complicated between him and I right now.

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I don't wanna say," I refused.

"Why not?" Hazel asked.

"Because she," I pointed to Thalia, "will certainly make fun of me. And make me feel worse."

Thalia softened. "Annabeth, if something is really bothering you then I won't make fun of you. I'm cruel, but not that cruel."

I let out a breath. "Ok fine."

"Percy and I are engaged."

"WHAT?! THAT'S AMAZING!" Piper exclaimed.

"I didn't think it would happen so soon, but I definitely called it! Leo owes me five bucks!" Thalia said.

"Congrats, Annabeth! I can't wait for the wedding!" Hazel said.

They all talked at once. Saying congrats, asking questions- _how did it happen?_ , _When's the wedding?_ , _Can I see the ring?-_ and just overall screaming. I held back a sob as my eyes started to tear up. My chest started to ache. My head felt hot.

"Are you ready to get married?" Piper asked.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I let out a sob and threw my arms around Piper. Tears leaked onto my pajamas. She rubbed my back and said soothing words. Thalia and Hazel joined the hug and tried comfort me.

"What happened?" Hazel said softly.

I pulled back. "I-It's a-an ar-aranged M-marriage!" I said through sobs.

"Oh, honey!" Hazel threw her arms around me. Thalia grabbed the tissues on my night stand and dried my tears. Piper whispered some soothing words.

After my second mug of hot chocolate, two blue chocolate chip cookies, and a whole box of tissues, I finally calmed down enough to tell them what happened. I started from the beginning- how Percy and I met, to the war meeting, and all the way up to us making cookies.

It didn't really sink in until now. My little freedom would be taken away, all because of an arranged marriage. My parents had promised me that I would be able to choose my husband, the only freedom they had given me. Now, I don't even get that. I'll be forced into marrying someone I don't even love.

"You'll be ok, Annabeth." Thalia soothed. "Percy will be a good husband. Sure, he can be childish and a little crazy sometimes, but he will make you happy. He's very loyal and will do anything to protect you and your future family. He will always put you first. You will be happy, I promise."

"I just wanted to be married to someone I loved. Now, even that's taken from me." I said.

"Don't you think Percy feels the same way?" Hazel asked. "He probably wanted to marry someone he loves too, but he can't. For royals, marrying someone you love is a luxury we don't have if we are the first born. You have to make sacrifices for the good of the kingdom. He probably needed to make this sacrifice for his kingdom just as well as you do. He's in the same boat as you."

"Besides," Piper began, "You might fall in love with him. It's been two days, Annabeth. Love takes time. Maybe this was fate. Maybe you will both be happy."

Piper's words replayed in my head. Everything was only a maybe. Not definite. I wish that she hadn't said maybe, because that gave me too much hope. And hope is the one thing I can't afford to lose.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading everyone! I know I only update once a week, but once school is over I will be posting a lot more. Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy's pov**

 _This is for my country and my people_ is my mantra. I had to give up the one thing in life I loved for my country, but that's ok because one day I'm going to be king. Just because I've thought about meeting-a-pretty-girl-and-eventually-falling-in-love-then-marrying-one day-and-ruling-the-kingdom-with-her-and-my-three-children-at-my-side doesn't mean I won't be happy. Right?

Annabeth was a pretty girl. Maybe I'll fall in love with her. Maybe I'll still have that. Even if we don't love each other that way, I hope we can at least be friends. Maybe even best friends.

I let out a groan and fell back onto the warm, fluffy bed. Training with Chiron had taken my a lot out of me. My limbs ached and my feet hurt from running. He did say I was already greatly skilled in swordsmanship, but I needed to be better. At least all that time watching and eventually practicing with the knights of my kingdom paid off.

I couldn't but not to think about Annabeth. She tried to help me, even though if she does hate me a little. She not only baked cookies, but also tried to teach me how. And not regular cookie, blue cookies! Blue chocolate chip cookies that melted in your mouth. It was as good as my mom's were, or even better.

She's might even be feeling like I'm feeling. She's probably all confused and worried. She might just wonder how she let it go this far. If she will ever truly love me and I her. And that her freedom is gone, too.

Maybe I should got talk to her. Yeah, that's a good idea! We should talk about it, get everything out on the open.

So without thinking, I walked out of my room and across the hall to Annabeth's room. I knocked lightly. After a few minutes, I didn't think she was going to answer until she opened the door.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, she had purple shorts, and an over sized shirt on. She rubbed her eyes as she held onto the door frame. Her face was slightly flushed and her lips were pink.

"Percy? It's two A.M, what do you want?" she asked.

I can feel my face flush. "Sorry, I didn't realize it was that late. I just wanted to talk, but I should get going so-"

"No, it's ok. Come in." she held the door wide and gave me a smile. She led me into her room. It was clean, organized, and polished. She had a lot of books and most of her room was gray and white with some purple mixed in. She led me to the balcony.

"This is beautiful," I whispered. The balcony looked over the city. Lights lid up streets in the main square as people were still out and about. The moon cast a bright, pale glow across the city below. It was somewhat peaceful and comforting.

"Thank you. I wish I had the nerve to sneak out and visit some of those places," Annabeth thought out loud.

"Well, maybe one day we can," I replied.

"Are you serious?" she asked excitedly.

"Of course! Going on the adventure at two A.M with you seems fun!" I said. We leaned against the railing and looked out on the town in a comfortable silence.

"In Atlantis," I began, "My view was of the crystal blue waters. It was beautiful during the day and enchanting during the night."

"What are you, some kind of sea freak?" She asked her words laced with humor.

I gave a laugh. "I am the Son of Poseidon."

"True, Seaweed Brain."

I raised one eyebrow. "Seaweed Brain?"

"As long as you call me Wise Girl, I'm going to call you Seaweed Brain," Annabeth explained.

"That's fair, Wise Girl."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"The whole marriage situation," I scratched the back of my neck.

"Oh." she said as she looked down. "What about it?"

I took a deep breath. "I know that you probably don't want to marry me, seeming as you hate me, and I know your probably mad that I agreed to such arrangement and I wanted to explain why."

She motioned for me to go on.

"I just want to do this for my country and my people. My father said to make any deal necessary for peace and I thought marrying you was the best option. If I didn't care so much about my people, I wouldn't have agreed." I paused a moment before continuing. Annabeth nodded out of understanding. "I would do anything for my people, even sacrificing my own freedom of love for them."

Annabeth gasped. I looked down in slight embarrassment.

"I understand." Annabeth said. I looked up and she gave me a soft smile.

"Thank you." It came out a barely a whisper.

"We should just try to be friends I think." She said.

"Ok."

We stared at each other. I could see the blush creeping on her face. My face matched her's as well.

"Well, um, I think I should, uh, get going now." I said. Annabeth walked me to the door.

After that, I fell asleep.

The next day, Jason, Leo, Frank, and I wanted to go in town to explore the city. So around two, I sat there waiting on the couch at the front doors of the castle.

It was a nice day out so I wore a blue, button up shirt over a black and white striped shirt with tan shorts. I had tucked glasses into my shirt and had regular sneakers.

So far, it was only Jason, Leo, and I as Frank was running a bit late. When Frank arrived he was not alone.

"Sorry I was late! I was wondering if the girls would want to join us and they decided to come!" Frank was holding Hazel's hand and Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth were behind her.

Annabeth had her swept back in a high pony tail. She wore blue shorts that had white floral on the sides. She also wore a black tank top that was slightly see through so you can one of the bandeau things underneath. She had a small, blue bag and sunglasses.

"Ok, the more the better!" Jason mused. He looked straight at Piper and smiled. She blushed crazy!

I shared a look with Thalia. I knew she would be planning something after this interaction and I can't wait to see how we are gonna get these hooligans together!

Ever since I was younger, Thalia and I have always...meddled... in such things like this. Pulling schemes, getting people together, and playing pranks was our forte. Actually I can't help to think how much fun it was to play a prank war in such a big castle. There had to be secret passages or something interesting of some sorts that would be fun to explore, too!

"Let's get going! We have to be back by nine at least," Hazel said.

Frank held her arm out to her. "M'lady." He said.

Hazel giggled and took his arm.

Jason did the same thing to Piper. She blushed by the action, but eventually took his arm.

Why not?

I went up to Annabeth and held out my arm. She looked at me strangely, but I wiggled my eyebrows. She broke out into laughter.

"Let's go Seaweed Brain!" She said as she took my arm.

I glanced back to see Thalia punching Leo in the stomach after he tried to do the same with her. I gave a slight chuckle.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

I gestured for her to look at the two.

She giggled. "Oh, what a pair!"

"Can you imagine them together? They would be fighting all the time!"

"Either that or making out!" Annabeth mused. We both laughed.

I helped her into the limo and we sat next to each other.

"Ok, first," Piper began once we started moving towards the city, "We go to the biggest shopping mall they have here, AKA the Alithia Mall. Then, we go to the little cafe on Rose Blvd for dinner. After that we'll just walk around looking at the sights before we have to go home!"

"Ok, sounds like a plan! Though I do wanna check out the Claire Library. I heard that it was the biggest library in all the 12 kingdom's!" Annabeth said.

Thalia frowned. "Annabeth, you know it was already a stretch for your parents to allow you out of the castle. You can't go by yourself to the library."

Without thinking I said. "I'll go with her."

Annabeth beamed at me. I saw the sly smirk on Thalia's face. Oh, no.

"Then, it's settled. After the cafe, you guys can go to the library and meet up with us later." Jason said.

Once we arrived at the mall, Piper squealed.

"Shopping!" She exclaimed. This is probably the only girly thing about Piper. She liked clothes, but not in the way you would imagine.

She pulled us into her mom's store, Dite's Design. Piper said that she had designed a collection and that she couldn't wait to wear it.

Dite's design was extremely...well Aphrodite! It was pink, and pastel, and frilly, and lace all wrapped into one package. Piper's collection was the exact opposite. It was greens and purples, and ripped jeans, sarcastic shirts, crop tops and more. This was the first Dite's Design teen line specifically for teens. It was called Teen Type.

Every one found a couple things they liked in Piper's line. I found a few shirts including one that said _No pants are the best pants._ I can't help to agree.

After we were done checking out, Thalia had disappeared to some store (probably Hot Topic) and had dragged Leo along with her. Jason and Piper went up to the Nike store, and Hazel and Frank went to build-a-bear. Soon, it was just Annabeth and I.

"So where do you wanna go?" I asked.

"Well, I don't really go shopping a lot so I have no idea." She admitted.

I smiled. "Come on!"

I dragged her up to Forever 21 first, a store I know a lot of girls liked. Annabeth usually wore what the castle gave her, so she hasn't really developed her style. She picked out a lot of clothes and tried them all on. They ranged from graphic tees, dresses, skirts, and shorts. After that, we went to the cash register.

"Excuse me, but you look really familiar, miss." The cashier said, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Annabeth laughed it off. "No, I don't think so."

She was about to scan her finger to pay, but I already scanned mine in.

"Percy! You can't pay for my clothes. This is a lot." She said.

"I don't care, Wise Girl. Just let me pay." I argued.

She gave a sigh. "Ok, only this once."

After that, we left the store. It was already close to six. It's been about three hours of shopping and I was really hungry. We all met outside of Starbucks and made our way out of the mall, coffee in hand.

We walked all the way to the Cafe. It was cute and small and old-fashioned. Everything was fairy tale themed, based on the classic stories such as Cinderella and Snow White.

"So, how was shopping?" Frank asked.

Everyone muttered there responses.

"Can't you believe we are gonna have two new demigods on the Half-Bloods?" Leo said out of no where.

Hazel lit up. "I know! It's so exciting! I wonder who they will be."

"Hopefully, one of them will be Percy!" Thalia said.

I smiled. "Yeah, I can't way to compete. Though, I'm just curious about the challenges. Chiron said no one else what they are except him and the King."

"That's Chiron for you." Piper commented.

"I wish I could try out." Annabeth cut in.

Hazel gave her a sympathetic smile. "We always miss you once we leave on missions. We wished you could be a part of the group as well."

"Well, let's be honest and say that Annabeth could completely demolish us if she had training." Leo commented.

"Really?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course!" I said, "We all know you can pack a punch. I'm speaking from experience, too!"

Annabeth giggled. "I don't know. I never thought about asking my parents. They would say no."

"Maybe you shouldn't ask." Thalia said seriously.

"What?" Jason asked.

"Maybe you should try out. Get training, and try out without permission." Thalia said.

"Thalia..."

"What? Annabeth, you are old enough to make your own decisions! You want to join? Do it!"

"That's not a bad idea." Piper cut in, "Most demigods benefit from joining. You need to see the world and it's dangers. You should join."

"Guys, that's ludicrous! I can't join! My parents would kill me." Annabeth protested.

"Then, don't tell them." Jason said simply. "We'll even train you if you want."

"Come on, Annabeth." I said, "You would be killer on the team. We can train together, too! You and I can train with the team after I train with Chiron! Then, I can teach you some of the things he taught me!"

Annabeth smiled. "Ok."

* * *

 **The Fluff! Ugh, I can't wait to write training scenes!**

 **Thank you all for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Annabeth's pov**

Percy and I began to walk to the library. I was really excited to go! I haven't been to the city in forever and only been to this library once. Still, I remember it just like it was yesterday. It was polished and clean, and gave off a sophisticated aroma. It was very different from the palace library. The Claire Library had books with every genre and had a larger selection. The Palace library was a lot smaller and really messy.

Percy spent the whole time playing on com-gram games until I was ready to leave. I had a huge stack of books and checked them all out. I had mostly architecture and fiction books, but I even found one about Alithia. Specifically about the behind-the-scenes and scandals in the castle. It was called _The Castle Secrets: Alithian Edition_. I let Percy carry half of the bags, with much convincing on his part of course.

"So, what now?" he asked. We were finished at the library and we had an hour until we had to go to meet up with the others.

"We can just walk and talk?" I suggested.

"Sure." Percy responded with a smile. "So, why did you get so many books?"

"Our library is really small compared to this one. I've read all the books at least twice."

"That's strange for your kingdom. I would except the castle library to have the biggest collection of books." Percy commented.

"Yeah, me too. Actually, that is really strange now that I think about it." I said voicing my thoughts.

"I wonder why."

"Me, too."

We went on talking for what seemed like so long. Before we knew it, an hour passed and we had to meet up with the others. We drove back in the limo to the castle. Everyone retired to there rooms to get some rest after a long day.

Instead, I cracked open the book about the castle. It was filled with stories of scandals- maids dating royals, backstabbing nobles, and a map of the old corridors of the castle. The castle had corridors that everyone knew about that led to different rooms. The corridors were sealed off at one point because they weren't needed anymore.

As I studied the map, I realized there were a bunch of room I didn't recognize. I went to the Table of Contents and searched for the chapter labeled _Secret Rooms_. I flipped to the page and began reading:

 _The castle had many secret rooms many people do not know about. Some of them are just extra rooms sealed off, and others reveal secrets. Most of these rooms were sealed because they are not needed. For example, the secret room that is attached to the kitchen used to be full of old wines. When the castle had an upgrade the wines were moved somewhere, leaving it's old chambers useless._

That must be my private kitchen! This book had to be written before the spare room became my kitchen. I turned the book over and searched for the date. The date read: _3/18/2028._ That's more than fifty years ago that this books been published. I wonder what other secrets rooms there are.

After reading for an hour, I came across a section labeled _The secret library._ Maybe this will explain why we have such a small library today.

 _The library today was far different from what it used to be. It used to be grand and ornate like a ballroom. It's golden aroma brought a glorious feeling and a curious longing. Books upon books were stacked in bookshelf from the floor to the ceiling. It looked like the library straight out of the old tale Beauty and the Beast. It held every documentation of everything that has ever happened. Magic items and scrolls of the future, objects from the oldest of times, and the memories of the ones who have passed._

 _The only way to access this library is from the small one here today. I suggest who ever has uncovered this journal grabs a torch and a few people to share the uncovering of the library._

With that, I weighed my options. Considering it's close to three in the morning, this is probably the best time to sneak down to the library. But, I'm gonna need some help.

I crept quietly down the hall to Percy's room. I didn't even bother knocking, knowing he would be asleep. Sure enough, I found the boy with his limbs spread out on the bed. A little drool dripped on the pillow he laid his head on.

 _What a Seaweed Brain_ , I thought.

Now, to wake him up. I did the first thing I thought, which was to jump on him. I got ready to clamp down my hands to muffle his scream.

When I jumped on him, he instantly snapped awake about to open his mouth. I shoved my hands onto his face to keep him from screaming.

"Shh, It's just me." I said in a whisper. I carefully moved my hands.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.

"Never mind that, we have to wake everyone up first," I said.

"What are you planning?" Percy asked.

I smiled mischievously, a grin that probably resembled Leo's permanent facial expression. He looked at my curiously. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the bed.

"Come on!" I said.

He gave a chuckle. "Can I at least put on a shirt?"

Only did I realize now that he was shirtless. His bruises were pretty much healed, only a slight discoloring showing they were ever there. He had tone and tanned abs that made for great eye-candy (Wait, what?). His arms were muscular, but they weren't bulging out in an unattractive way. He hand a prominent V-Line that was cut off by the sweatpants that hung loosely around his waist. His hair was even more messy then normal.

"Yeah, um, sure I'll, uh, wait here." I said with a slight blush.

"Were you checking me out?" He said with a wisp of a smirk on his stupid face.

I blushed even harder. "Nope!" I squeaked.

"I wouldn't mind if you did. This muscles feel as good as they look." He said while flexing.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms. "Your a tease, you know that?"

"I try."

"Do you do this with most girls?"

"Only you, Wise Girl!"

I turned around while he looked for a shirt. Once he was done, I told him to start waking up our friends and to meet me in my room. I woke up all the girls while he woke up all the guys in case they were not... fully clothed.

When everyone was in my room, I made them sit down in a huge circle.

"Why did you wake us up, Annie?" Thalia grumbled. I had to drag her out of bed to get her here. She was so not in the mood for this. Oh, well.

"I found this book at the library-"

"No one cares!" Leo scream-whispered. We all had to talk pretty quietly. I shot him a look.

"Ok, I'm done now." He said while hugging one of my pillows. Thalia had wrapped herself in a blanket so all you could see was her face. Hazel was in between Frank's legs as he held on to her. Piper was leaning her head on Jason's shoulder, and Jason was blushing at that. Percy sat next to me, legs crosses, his knee slightly pressing to mine.

"So, the book was filled with secrets about the castle, including a secret library!" I exclaimed. How could you not be excited about this?

"That sounds boring." Piper moaned. Her eyes were half shut as she laid against Jason's shoulder. Jason relaxed at Piper's touch, even putting his shoulder around her.

"So, there is really another whole library?" Percy asked. He seemed to be the only one excited, which was weird because he didn't seem to be a book worm like me.

"Yep!" I answered. "And, we can all go to it right now."

"What's in it for us?" Thalia asked.

"A really cool adventure in the middle of the night that could also require some Half-Blood charm?" I suggested.

"As long as I get to sleep in," Frank responded.

"Ditto," Piper agreed.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the secret library!" Leo exclaimed.

"That is something I thought you'd never say," Jason commented.

"Me neither," Leo said.

"So, what now?" Hazel asked.

"We follow what the book says," I answered. While following the books directions, we found a secret passage that led to the present library.

"What now?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," I said. I frantically turn the pages of the book. "The chapter ended. The pages looked like they were ripped out."

"What?" Jason said walking over to me."Let me see-AHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, the floor collapsed swallowing Jason inside.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that cliff-hanger! Thanks for your support! Until next time!**


End file.
